


righting the wrong

by cutenagito



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Background Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito - Freeform, Detective Saihara Shuichi, Fluff, Ghost Oma Kokichi, Implied Smut, M/M, Manipulation, Not Beta Read, Swearing, Will add more tags as I go, mentioned Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutenagito/pseuds/cutenagito
Summary: while cleaning the attic in his new house, shuichi discovers a checkered scarf.he puts it back in its place and pays no attention to it. a day later he hears rustling from the attic and goes up there to discover kokichi, a falsely accused spirit that was trapped in the scarf.kokichi needed shuichi to prove his trial false so he can pass away peacefully with no regrets.after spending more time with each other, the two wonder if they really want to leave each other.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tw: implied smut
> 
> DR1 1 - 2nd years  
> SDR2 - 3rd years  
> DRV3 - 1st years
> 
> i realized halfway that i spelled tsumugi’s name like tsumigi and i had to correct the whole thing

Shuichi walked into the classroom, stressed. Harmony Cafe, the place he worked, was shutting down. This meant that Shuichi had no other form of income. This also meant that Shuichi can’t pay the rent for his apartment. 

Coincidentally, the deadline for his rent is tomorrow. He can’t just ask his classmates for money, that was rude. He moved to this school only three months ago, and had only one friend. 

“Shuichi?” a female voice said behind him. Shuichi jumped at unexpected the call of his name. he turned around to see his only friend, Kaede Akamatsu who was sporting a concerned look. 

“Shuichi,” Kaede said again. “Are you alright? You look pale.” 

Shuichi was panicking inside. “Should I tell her my situation?” He thought. Kaede was growing more and more concerned every second Shuichi didn’t reply. 

“I might get evicted from my apartment.” Shuichi blurted, and quickly covered his mouth with his hand. 

As expected, Kaede’s eyes were wide. To his dismay, everyone noticed Kaede’s expression, and they looked at Shuichi. He was very grateful for his hat right now so he couldn’t see the pitying or degrating stares. 

“Shuichi, you can have my house.” Another female voice said. He looked up to see Tsumugi Shirogane. Her face showed no pity, which he was grateful for. Her words shocked him, though.

“H-have your house?!” Shuichi squeaked. “It’s fine, I could never take over someone’s house they live in!” Shuichi slumped in his seat. He wanted to take her up on the offer, but that was rude. Why would he have someone’s home that they reside in?

“Shuichi, it will be just plain sad to see you homeless. You could always live in the dorms.” 

At the mention of the Hope’s Peak Academy dorms, Shuichi feverishly shook his head.

When Shuichi first joined Hope’s Peak Academy, he looked through the dorms. At the time, he didn’t have a place to say, so he was considering moving in the dorms. 

He was looking though the hallways when suddenly, he heard a bang and then a “Nagito!” Shuichi rushed over to where the sound seemed to originate from. 

He ended up at someone’s room, labeled as ‘Komaeda Nagito.’ Suddenly a moan was let out. Shuichi gasped before covering his mouth to not be discovered.

He was the Ultimate Detective for a reason. He couldn’t let something like a bang slide. 

Shuichi put his ear against the door, forgetting about the moan that was let out earlier. 

“Hajime- faster!” Someone in the room begged. “You’re impatient.” The supposed ‘Hajime’ said. after a few seconds a loud gasp rang throughout the room and panting could be heard. “Hajime, I’m close-“

Shuichi bolted from the room as he didn’t want to hear what would be said next. 

A sigh from Kaede snapped Shuichi back to the current situation he was in.

“Shuichi, it is okay to be selfish sometimes. Shirogane-san is a cosplayer for a reason. She can afford lots of cosplays, which means she’s good with money.” Kaede told him, before turning to Tsumugi. The cosplayer nodded before looking at Shuichi.

“I have about eighteen houses. The one I’m offering is my sixteenth one. I was planning on selling it, but I think it would be better to give it to you.” Tsumugi gave him a smile. “I paid it all off, don’t worry.”

Shuichi looked at Tsumugi with a grateful look. “Thank you so much, Shirogane-san!” Shuichi bowed to her while she continued smiling. 

“It’s no problem, really! I can help you move in after class and you can invite others to help you too.”

Their teacher walked in, ready to start the class. Tsumugi shot Shuichi another smile as she went back to her seat and Shuichi did the same. 

“I’m gonna owe her a lot.” Shuichi said to himself, as the teacher started the lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i shuldve said this earlier but this whole story isnt beta read LMAOAOAO

After class ended, Tsumugi walked up to Shuichi. “Ready to go?” The cosplayer asked. Shuichi nodded. “I’m gonna ask Akamatsu-san if she wants to help.”

He went to where Kaede was in the classroom. She was currently talking to a boy with a purple goatee and spiked hair and a girl with long, almost black brown hair that was held in two twintails. Shuichi was pretty sure their names were Kaito Momota and Maki Harukawa.

As he got closer to them, Kaede noticed him and gave him a smile which made the two people she was talking to turn their attention to him.

“Hi Shuichi! You need anything?” Kaede spoke. Shuichi awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

“Yeah, you know how Shirogane-san is letting me move in to her house?” Kaede nodded.

“Well, I kinda need someone to help me bring my stuff in-“ “I’ll help!” Kaito suddenly butt in and Maki sent him a glare. 

“Momota-kun? Are you sure?” Shuichi asked. Kaito held up a thumbs up. “I’m very strong, and Harumaki will come too!” Maki groaned.

“When did I say I would come?” The assassin said. This time, it was Kaede who tried to persuade Maki. 

“Please, Harukawa-san! I’ll owe you a favor!” At the mention of someone doing a favor for her, she hesitatingly agreed. 

“Yay! So me, Shirogane-san, Harukawa-san, and Momota-kun are helping.” Kaede said to Shuichi. The detective nodded, confirming the pianist’s statement.

The five students went over to the school’s exit, and made their way to Tsumugi’s car, which would transport them to Shuichi’s apartment. 

When they arrived at Shuichi’s apartment, the complex was nearly empty. Many people were losing their jobs lately, and due to that, lots of the residents in Shuichi’s apartment complex have been moving out.

As they all got out of Tsumugi’s car, Shuichi turned to them and said, “My room is on the second floor. Follow me everyone.” He started walking towards the stairs, occasionally looking back to see if his classmates were still following.

“We’re here.” Shuichi announced. The five of them had stopped at a room labled ‘11037.’ He pulled out his room keys out of his pocket, stuck them into the lock, and turned them around in there until a ‘click!’ was heard and Shuichi opened the door.

Cola air engulfed the group. Shuichi felt Kaede shiver next to him. “Wow! It sure is cold in here.” Kaito pointed out. “Nice observation, sherlock.” Kaede joked. 

Shuichi did not have much valuables. All he needed was to get his detective files, clothes, necessities, etc. 

Tsumugi told Shuichi that the house was already furnished, so that reassured him a ton.

He led the group to his makeshift office, where detective files and papers were all over the place. He quickly cleaned them up and assigned each of them a role.

“Shirogane-san, you’re on bathroom duty. Momota-kun’s on closet duty. Akamatsu-san’s with me, and Harukawa-san, you can just do whatever, as long as you get stuff.”

The group nodded and set off in their assigned areas, and Kaede followed Shuichi.

He pointed to a group of papers. “The ones on the floor are from finished cases, please put them in this blue binder.” Shuichi said, pointing to a blue binder on a shelf. 

Kaede nodded and got to work, while Shuichi cleaned up and gathered the rest of the papers. 

Eventually, the group got everything and stuffed it into the trunk of Tsumugi’s car. She then drove to Shuichi’s new house, blasting pop music.

“We’re here!” Tsumugi announced. It was a fairly short drive, and in a rich neighborhood. The five of them got out of her car and observed Shuichi’s new house.

First of all, it was 4 floors. “What the hell are you gonna do with four floors?!” Kaito blurted. Shuichi laughed it off.

Second of all, it was modern as fuck. Like- the house color consisted of white, gray, dark navy blue, and brown. Also, balconies, pillars, and windows were everywhere. It looked overwhelming, but Shuichi believed that overtime, he would get used to it.

“Want a tour?” Tsumugi offered, knowing that Shuichi was surprised by its size. He nodded, and Tsumugi led them through the whole house.

As they entered the house, they were greeted with an office to their left and a kitchen to their right. Behind the kitchen, there is a TV and across from it is a seating area that has 16 chairs. Next to the seating area are stairs that lead to the second floor.

The floor consists of 3 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, and a theater room. The bedrooms were to the right of the stairs, and extended all the way to the wall. Parallel to the rooms, were the bathroom and the theater room. Right above the stairs were another flight of stairs. 

The third floor was a giant bedroom, probably the master bedroom. A huge bed sat in the middle of the room, a carpet surrounding it. A window was to the right side of the bed, and a bathroom and kitchen were to the left side of the bed. Bookshelves and desks were near the window, on the right side. Behind the bed was a ladder, leading to the fourth floor.

The fourth floor was an attic. Dusty drawers, containers, and other things were everywhere. Shuichi didn’t mind this, as he doubted he would put much stuff there. 

After the tour, The group gathered Shuichi’s stuff and filled his new house. After all of his stuff was in the house, Tsumugi led the five of them to the garage.

It was to the left side of the house. It looked like it could store about six cars and five bikes.

Next, she led them to the backyard, a huge garden with a fountain in the middle. There were three sheds where gardening tools and seeds were stored.

When they were done, they all gathered to Tsumugi’s car.

“Thank you so much, Shirogane-san!” Shuichi bowed. “You’re welcome, Saihara-kun! I hope you enjoy this plain home!” Tsumugi smiled at him.

Tsumugi offered a ride home for the three others, and they had accepted. They were about to leave, before Kaede quickly hugged him. Shuichi hugged her back.

“Congrats on your new home, Shuichi! Hold a housewarming party when you’re done!” Kaede exclaimed, and leapt into Tsumugi’s car. Shouts could be heard as they drove off, and Shuichi laughed. 

The next morning was a Saturday, which allowed Shuichi to have more time to unpack and fill his new home. 

His first goal was to clean the attic. It was pretty dusty, and he wasn’t very fond of dust and dirty stuff.

He first started by mopping the floor and organizing things into piles. Cleaning was a hobby of his that got rid of a lot of stress from solving cases. 

Next, he piled all the containers on top of each other and dusted off the bookcase. Next were the drawers. Shuichi had brought up gloves and many trash bags, so he was prepared for the huge amount of trash that were in the drawers. He stuffed all the trash in the trash bags and moved on to the last drawer.

Inside contained a black and white checkered fabric. His curiosity getting the better of him again, he unfolded the fabric. He identified it as a checkered scarf. Not paying any attention to it, he put it on top of the drawer to examine later. 

It could be an ancient artifact, for all he knew. He finished up cleaning the rest of the attic and climbed down into his new room.

He washed up and fell into bed with a sigh. “This whole day was crazy, and it can’t get crazier than this.” Shuichi said, before drifting into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WAS PLANNING TO HAVE THIS OUT BY MARCH 1ST BUT THEN MY TEACHERS GAVE ME 5 PROJECTS AISUDVSNAMSN
> 
> the next chapter is where it finally gets into the plot 😫

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter hopefully soon??


End file.
